South King High
by moneymoocher
Summary: What does a 13 year old do when she finds out her closest friend is a traitor, the only person she can trust is a stranger, and the girl she likes works for the enemy? Back...again, but probably not for long.
1. Prologue

**This is my first story, so take it easy on me. Most credit of the work goes to my muse, Shaggins. There is a age difference about 2 years or so.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any recognizable characters, only ones I made up. **

**So without further ado :**

**"" "" "" "" "" "" ""**

**South King High**

**Prologue**

**Spring of '99 **

The dark sky. The aggressive clouds hovering above the heads of the trees, ready to take life. A new season. Rain falls from the dark clouds. Dim rays peak out from their hiding place: the clouds. Faint music of the birds chirping. Back from migration to the south. Buds bloom and once frozen river now flow down their narrow paths. Light breezes and sweet scents fill the air. The harsh winter has passed. The blooming season is now. It is spring.

By the lake of fresh, flowing river, a young girl sits beneath the shade of an old oak tree. In one hand, she holds a pencil; in the other, a sketch book. She sits and draws, until the sun starts to set. The next day she would come back out, sit under the tree and take in the scene if front of her. Every day was uniform, until her parents divorced.

The young blonde stayed out, with her book and pencil and drew her heart out, onto her paper. She did not come home as early anymore; she didn't feel the need to. She would sneak into her house, late at night - 1 or 2 in the morning - and sleep until the birds woke her up.

**"" "" "" "" "" "" ""**

**Tell me what you think. Even if it sucks. This was short so I can get your opinion if you want me to continue.**

**-MM**


	2. Chapter 1: Babysitter

**Thank you to those who've read and those who've reviewed. I will be trying updating about once a week or so. If this chapter is boring, blame it on Shaggins, my muse.**

**NOTE: the time sequence isn't, like, every day. I put the dates up so it won't get confusing. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any recognizable characters. Only the ones I made up.  
**

**"" "" "" "" "" "" ""**

**South King High**

**Chapter 1: Babysitter**

**June 11, 2004**

"But, mom!"

"No 'buts'!"

"But everyone else - "

"Well you're not like everyone else, Spencer. We already discussed this, you are still young."

I am not giving up without a fight. There is_ **no**_ way I am staying with a babysitter! I'm 13! _So _not baby age.

"Mom, I am turning 14 soon. I'm on the Honor Roll. I'm responsible enough to stay home alone."

My mom won't take my answer though. "Spencer," she starts, "remember what happened the last time you stayed home?"

That is so low. It only happened one time! How was I supposed to know aluminum foil doesn't go in the microwave?

"And remember when finally I decided to let you come with me?" she continues.

Yeah….the waitress wasn't too happy her new shoes somehow, ...mysteriously caught on fire. She was fired the next day. So not my fault, but whatever! Fine, I give up.

"Alright," I sighed, "I'll stay home with the sitter."

"Good. Your babysitter should be arriving at 1." Paula said, satisfied. She walked upstairs to get ready for her meeting at some fancy restaurant. I'm curious to see who my sitter is.

I plopped down on a sofa and grabbed the remote from the table in front. I flip through the channels, but there isn't anything good on. I check the time on the TV. Figures, it's only 11:13am.

Groaning, I walk away from the TV and into the kitchen for a snack. I open the refrigerator door and scavenge for something sweet. Juice, bottled water, fruits and vegetables, and _sugar_ - free jello. My mom is such a health nut. I close the refrigerator door and scurry up to my room, where I kept my hidden stash of chocolate and other sweets.

As I reach the door, I look around to make sure Paula's not watching. You never know when that lady's around.

When I thought the coast was clear, I walk into my room and over to my closet. I reach for the box on the top shelf. I take off the lid and reach in to grab a chocolate bar.

"Spencer!" Oh crap! I should've locked the door.

I put on my sweet and innocent look, before responding, "Yes, mom?" It seems to not work. But lucky me, because just as she was about to confiscate my box, the door bell rang. I glance at my clock – 12:07am.

A bit early, isn't it?

Paula forgets about my box of unhealthy varieties and rushes down the stairs to answer the door.

"Coming!" I heard her yell.

Meanwhile…I open my box and grab a Snickers bar. I put my box away and walk downstairs and sit at the bottom of the steps, listening to the conversation between the two women and eating my Snickers. Paula remembers I'm here, when I get up to throw the wrapper away.

"Spencer, this is Ms. Hailey Wolfe, my co-worker." Paula introduces. "Hailey, my daughter, Spencer."

"Pleasure to meet you, Ms. Wolfe." I say politely.

"Nice to meet you as well, but please, call me Hailey." She replies.

"We will be leaving early. Her daughter will be babysitting you." Paula takes some money out of her purse and hands it to me. "This is for emergencies."

I take the money and count it. 200 – nice.

"You have my number, but only call if it's an **_emergency_**."

"Yes, mom" I retain an eye roll.

"I'll be leaving now. Goodbye Spencer." Paula heads out the door.

"Bye mom, bye Hailey."

"Goodbye Spencer." She smiles at me, before she heads out the door as well.

Now, I'm all alone…

I have the house to myself – well, until the babysitter gets here.

Party time!

* * *

I am _**beyond**_ bored. it's only 12:13pm, and there is absolutely nothing to do. There's nothing to watch, all my friends are on vacation, and my snacks ran out.

_Grrrrrrr._

…the hell?

_Grrrrrrrrrrr._

I look down at my literally growling stomach. "Hush! I'll go to the store."

The grocery store wasn't that far. I walked about two miles.

Entering the store, I immediately head over to the candy aisle. I scavenge down the aisle.

Snickers, Hershey, Milky Way, 3 Musketeers, Twix, Kit Kat bars, and all the good stuff.

Hmm, what should I get? I know! All of them!

I grab the items and throw them in the shopping basket. On my way to the check-out line, I notice almost all the lines were full, except for one with a blonde behind it – line 1. Ignoring the closed sign, I walk up to it with my "cute face" on. Getting off her phone, she turns to me.

"Sorry, this line's closed." As if I didn't know that already.

"I know, but all the other lines are full, and I walked here, so by the time someone's done checking out my stuff, it'll be all dark out." I tilt my head and give a small pout.

She looks hesitant. I break out the puppy dog eyes.

"Alright, give me your stuff." She says.

I take out the chocolate bars and put them on the conveyor belt.

I look at her name tag, while she is still checking out my candies. Stephanie Wolfe…hmm, that sounds familiar. Wolfe…Wolfe...wait!

"Wolfe, as in you're related to Hailey Wolfe?" I ask

"Yeah. You know her?" she hands me my bag.

"Nah, I just met her today."

"Oh."

"You're her daughter?"

"Her one and only." She smiles.

She's my sitter?

"So you're my babysitter?"

"You're Spencer?" she asks.

I simply nod. I don't mind this hottie being my sitter.

"Then, yeah." She takes off her work apron and walks up to me. "You said you walked here?"

Again, I nod.

"Want a ride home?"

I slowly nod my head.

"What's wrong, cat got your tongue?" she jokes.

I only smile. She gesture me to follow her. We go out to the parking lot and over to her car, which is a nice one, by the way. A dark blue BMW M6 Convertible.

I get in the passenger side, as she gets in the driver's seat. She puts the key in the ignition and turns it. She hooks up her iPod, and Lacuna Coil start blaring.

Only a few minutes later, we arrive at my house. I take my keys out of my pocket and open the door. I walk in and throw my bag on the sofa. Stephanie walks in and closes the door behind her.

"Nice house." Stephanie says, breaking the silence.

"Thanks."

Awkward silence...

This is going to be some day.

**"" "" "" "" "" "" ""**

**Please review. I'm getting ready for graduation so the next one may be a while, and it hasn't been written, so yeah…Again thanks to those who read or reviewed or did both.**

**-MM**


	3. Chapter 2: 20 questions

**Hey guys. Thank you to reader and reviewers! And big thanks to Shaggins for helping out with this.**

**NOTE: this story isn't pre-written so it will take some time until I update. Sorry.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own South of Nowhere or any recognizable characters, only the ones I made up.**

**"" "" "" "" "" "" ""**

**South King High**

**Chapter 2: 20 Questions**

**June 11, 2004 **

**2:54pm **

It is almost 3:00pm, and I am totally bored. After watching reruns on TV, eating junk food, teasing a neighbor's cat, and accidentally burning some microwavable pizza, I decide to go to the park. I grab my keys and white hoody, in case it gets chilly. Before I exit, I give Stephanie a heads up where I'm going.

"Hey, Stephanie, I'm heading out to the park!"

Suddenly I hear footsteps running from the kitchen to where I'm at. Stephanie stands in front of me panting. Was the run really that tiring? I mean seriously 17 feet?

"No way, if you're going, I'm going. I am not staying in this godforsaken boring place!"

I nod amused, and with that she grabs her needed items, and we head out to the park. Stephanie didn't feel like driving, so we walk half a mile there. On our way there we stopped at an ice cream shop and Stephanie bought me a chocolate cone. We finally arrive at the park and go to the swings. I take a seat, and Stephanie sits to my left.

"So…tell me about you," I realize that I knew absolutely nothing about her, besides her name of course.

"How about we make this interesting?" she says.

"Uh…sure." I'm not sure where she's going with this.

"Let's play 20 questions."

Hmmm…what do I got to lose?

"Sure."

"Great, I'll start first. The rules: one question per turn, no repeating questions, two skips, and of course only twenty questions asked."

"Got it." I say. I watch Stephanie thinking, trying to come up with a good question. "Okay, so why am I babysitting a 13 year old?" Because my mom asked her to, but if we want to get into details...

"I set a waitress' shoes on fire, got the chef to burn down half the kitchen, and my mom was no longer allowed to hold meetings at that restaurant." I shrug. "Nothing big."

"Nothing big?" she laughed. "You're such a pyro!"

I smile and playfully punch her. She feigns hurt and rubs her arm. "Okay, it's my turn…you single?" I wiggle my eyebrows, before watching her roll on the floor laughing. Now that's just mean.

"Yes…but…you're so, so…young." She says in between breaths. I'm only like 2 years younger, big whoop. "Aw, don't do that." I'm pouting and there's nothing she can do to stop me. I immediately stop pouting, when I feel warm lips on my cheek. I turn to see her smirking at my shocked reaction and flushed face. "Now I believe it's my turn now."

All I can do is nod.

"What would you like to do on the weekend?"

"Go to the beach or somewhere quiet…why?"

"No reason, and since you asked a question already, I guess it's my turn again." Great, I missed a chance to find out more about her. "When's your birthday?"

"June 30"

I watch her nod. "Okay….your turn."

"Are…are you gay?" I mean, she did kiss me…on the cheek, and she did sort of flirt with me…who am I kidding? There's no way she's –

"Yeah" …never mind. "And you seem to radiate gay too." Hmm really? That's interesting.

She smirks, just as she was about to ask her next question, but unfortunately for her some people interrupt our game. "Hey!" a guy wearing baggy jeans and a shirt that looks way too big for him yells. A girl walking behind him smiles at me.

Stephanie stands up to greet her friends. The girl points to me and asks her something I can't make out. Stephanie walks up to me with her friends following. "Spencer, I hope you don't mind, I called some of my friends."

"I don't mind." She steps to the side to introduce her friends.

"This is Nick and Lily. Guys, this is Spencer, the baby I'm sitting."

"I'm not a baby!" She sticks her tongue out at me, and I just laugh since she's the one acting childish.

"Chill out Spence, you know I'm kidding." she says, sincerely. Nick looks from me to Stephanie, and then cocks his eyebrow at Lily. Lily simply shrugs.

"Steph, there's a wicked party at the Bowie's tonight, you in?" Nick asks.

"I am so in." she turns to me, "Looks like we have to finish our little game later."

She and her friends head to Nick's silver Nissan Titan pickup. Before entering the car, Stephanie turns to me and asks, "You coming?"

I smile and nod eagerly.

Time to get my party on.

**"" "" "" "" "" "" ""**

**Okay people, that's it for the week. I'll try to update next week and don't worry, Ashley will be coming in soon. I just need to introduce the other main characters who will play a significant role in this story. Remember the 2 R's : read and review! Thanks.**

**-MM**


	4. Chapter 3: Dance Zone

**Thank you again to those who read and reviewed. It means a lot to me. My muse has been out of it for a while, so this chapter's sort of eh.**

**NOTE: Ashley will not be appearing in this story very soon, patience…**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own. Please don't sue me; I'm broke with no job.**

**"" "" "" "" "" "" ""**

**South King High**

**Chapter 3: Dance Zone**

**June 11, 2004**

** 4:17pm **

Nick drove us back to my house, so right now Stephanie and Lily are in my room picking something out for me to wear, since it's a high school party, and I'm too "middle school" to know what that's like.

"How 'bout this?" Lily peaks her head out of my closet, showing me the clothes.

I shake my head. It's been almost an hour and I still have nothing to wear.

"Too skanky."

That comment seems to interest Stephanie, because she snaps her head my way to look at the skanky clothes that were picked out.

"What's skanky? Skanky's good. Have you seen us teenagers nowadays?" I laugh at her comment and hand her what Lily picked out. She nods in approval. "This is perfect, and don't worry, you won't look **_too_** skanky."

I roll my eyes and grab the outfit and head out to change, knowing there's no point in arguing with her, but before I can take a step out, a hand grabs my arm.

"Where you goin' Spence? We're all girls here." Stephanie says, smirking. I inwardly gulp. I'm still a bit shy about changing in front of people.

_Click!_

I turn around to see Lily at my door sporting a smirk as well. I'm locked in my room with two hot girls, two hot _older_ girls….then why does this all seem wrong?

Before I know it, a body tackles me onto my bed; two pairs of hands grab several clothing on my body, and I'm stripped down until I am only left in my baby blue boy shorts and a bra.

My face reddens, feeling so exposed. Stephanie hands me my outfit for the party. As I take it, she leans closer to whisper in my ear.

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about, you're beautiful." I feel myself blush.

Stephanie grabs Lily's hand and drags her down to the kitchen where Nick is at. On her way down she yells out "You better hurry, or we're gonna leave you!" Isn't she supposed to be my babysitter?

After I put on the clothes, add light makeup, and slip on my silver inch and a half heels, I head down to the kitchen. I get more nervous each step down. When I appear at the doorway, I hear catcalls and wolf whistling from Stephanie (no surprise there) and Nick.

"Ready to go, Spencey?"

I give a childish glare at Stephanie and mumble, "Yeah."

On the way to the party, Nick drove, Lily sat in the passenger seat, and Stephanie and I sat in the back together. Occasionally, her arm would brush against mine, or her hand would "accidentally" be placed on thighs.

**Bowie's Residence **

**4:52pm **

As Nick pulled in front up in front of the house, I notice there's only two other cars. Where's everyone else?

Seeming to read my mind, Stephanie asks "Nick, where's the party man?"

"I promised to help out with setting up the DJ booth, so we're here early." He replies.

We step out of the truck and head over to the front door where a guy and a girl greet us. They look alike: dirty blonde hair, light skin, and green eyes. The only difference is the guy is taller (probably by, like, an inch or so), the girl's hair is wavy and shoulder length, whereas the guy's is shaggy and a little past his ears.

"Hey, come on in." the guy says, stepping to the side, revealing more of the girl. She's pretty cute. I smile at her, walking in.

The guy turns to me and introduces him and the girl. "I'm Roy and this is my sister, Sara."

"Spencer. Nice too meet you."

"Likewise."

Roy tells us the party will be a pool party. We follow him outside to where it's located. Once we're outside, he and Nick leaves to set up the DJ booth and other electronics. Now it's just us girls. Stephanie starts a conversation that somehow leads to the topic of relationships and crushes. From what I found out so far, Stephanie's not a relationship type person; Lily's single and gay; and Sara's in a relationship with some guy name Luke.

"So…" Thanks to Stephanie, all eyes are on me now.

"So what?"

"You know what."

"No I don't," I reply.

I really don't have a clue what they're talking about. I sort of space out when they were discussing their sex life, which is something I don't need to hear.

"Are you with somebody?"

"As in dating, then no." I say.

"Are you planning to hook up during the party?"

"Not really…" satisfied with the answer, Stephanie continues talking with her friends.

"I heard there's gonna be a North party today at the old barn." I hear Sara say.

"Really? We so gotta crash it later." Stephanie says.

Lily and Sara agrees to it.

"Why can't we just walk in like everybody else?" I guess that was a dumb thing to ask, because now they're staring at me in that _ I-can't-believe-you-actually-asked-something-like-that _way.

"It's a North party." Stephanie states as if it were obvious. "They're our _biggest_ rival."

Lily, Stephanie, and Sara start telling me about the history between the two schools, Fights, shootings, drive bys, kidnappings, murder, rape, and so much more had been happening and still are for almost 12 years now.

"Wow."

"Yep, so when we crash it we have to stay undercover." Lily says.

That is going to be exciting.

**During the Party **

**9:27pm**

Outside is so crowded, so I decided to go inside and dance for a while. I start dancing with a random girl, but then some wasted guy comes my way and starts getting all up on me. It feels like he's dry humping me. I try to push him off, but he's too strong. He pushes me onto the wall and puts his hand on my and slowly inches his way up. I try to scream but my voice wouldn't come out. Everyone is too drunk to care. My eyes begin to water as he's about to reach his destination.

So this is a high school party, huh?

**"" "" "" "" "" "" ""**

**I am uber sorry I have not posted in a while. On the day I was about to but up a huge ass chapter, my mom dragged me to her doctor's to check up on her baby. Her doctor told her if she doesn't go into labor in the afternoon, she has to go to the hospital the next day at 5am. Well, she didn't go into labor so I had to go along because me mom's doesn't speak English very well, and I translate for her. I stayed at the hospital for 3 days. Then when I get home, I write a little more. When my mom got home (I came home earlier) I kept having to help take care of my brother, Jamie (I got to name him!!) He's only 1 month and 7 days, so I still won't have much time to write. So , again, so sorry! he is such a cute baby though!  
**

**p.s. Reviews would be awesome.**

**-MM**


	5. Chapter 4: Old Figures

**Thank you to those who took the time to read this, and big thanks to those who continued to. **

**NOTE: This chapter was supposed to be with the previous but there were technical difficulties.**

**So...what's my excuse this time? I guess I've been really lazy. No motivation....**

**DISCLAIMER: South of Nowhere does not belong to me....yet.**

"" "" "" "" "" "" ""

_Previously: _

_I try to push him off, but he's too strong. He pushes me onto the wall and puts his hand on me and slowly inches his way up. I try to scream but my voice wouldn't come out. Everyone is too drunk to care. My eyes begin to water as he's about to reach his destination._

_So this is a high school party, huh? _

**South King High**

**Chapter 4: Old Figures**

**During the Party**

**9:30pm.**

I close my eyes, trying to stop the tears.

"Get off me..." I whimper. I feel him suddenly jump off as a voice rings from behind me.

"Ferner, get the _**fuck**_ off her!"

I recognize my saviors voice. I turn around and run into her arms, shaking uncontrollably.

Ferner or whoever he is, tries to make a run for it. Fortunately, Lily stepped out and grabs his arm. Sara takes hold of the other.

Stephanie releases me after giving me a quick peck on the cheek and walks towards him. She pulls out a small, flat whistle from her back jean pockets and hold it in front of her. "Do I have to teach Mr. Harvey Ferner a lesson?"

He takes one look at the dark blue instrument and immediately cowers to his knees. He begs and pleads.

"No! Please don't! Please, I didn't know..."

Stephanie frowns at him and signals Lily and Sara to take him away. She turns back to me and asks,"How are you holding up?"

"I've been better."

She takes my hand and drags me through the door and out into the night. We make our way over to a large oak tree. She takes off her jacket that was tied around her waist to lay it on the ground for us to sit on.

"This is my thinking spot. Whenever I have something on my mind or just need to deal, I come here." She whispers in the cool air.

I turn my gaze in front of me. A small, glistening, clear pond sits in front of us. It's small, but it looks deep. It reminds me of Ohio.

I watch the fireflies dance around. I listen to the quiet hums of the crickets and their friends. I feel a pair of warm arms wrap around me.

"We're gonna miss the other party." I say.

"But what about what just happened earlier?" She furrows her eyebrows, her face showing a look worry and concern.

I am a little scared from what happened, but it wasn't much compared to what I've experienced. I don't want to mention that to her. I've been through worse, I just didn't expect that to happen at a high school party. I guess TV was right.

"It's fine. Besides, I want to check it out."

"Fine," she sighed, "but you have to stay in my sight. Got it?"

I nod.

**North Party**

**9:51pm.**

Stephanie pulls up in front of a large mansion. Loud music blaring, people everywhere, cans and bottle of beer strewn all over the grass. Stephanie cuts the engine and hops out of the car, everyone following her actions. Instead of going through the front door, we head out back where the pool is. Sara and Luke goes for a swim; Lily goes over to the snack table, and Stephanie and I head over to the giant mass of bodies dancing. The smell of sweat and beer surround me.

"Want to dance?" she whispers in my ear. Before I could say anything, a familiar voice caught my attention.

"_**Damn**_! Check out these hotties!" a deep, slightly drunken voice yells.

I turn around to see a tall, muscular figure walk towards edge of the pool. I see Stephanie scowl out of the corner of my eye.

"I'll be right back." she says before marching off to the raven haired boy. I wait less than a minute before following her anyways. I stay behind her as she approaches the boy.

"Hey there sexy, wanna dance?" he says to her. As soon as his hand touches her shoulder, he's on the floor clutching his nose. "What the hell?!" he yells.

"That was for being an ass." Stephanie said. Her fists tighten as she was about to punch him again. Luckily for him, Lily got hold of Stephanie before her fist reached his face. "Let go!"

"What's violence gonna solve?" Lily releases Stephanie's arm. "After all these years, why can't this feud just end?"

Stephanie just looks at her before turning to me. "Let's go Spencer."

Before I can walk over to her, someone pulls me back.

"Spencer?"

I turn around to see the boy Stephanie punched earlier. He really looks familiar.

"_Spencer!"_

_I ran as fast as I could. I had to get away from him. His footsteps moved faster. I crawled underneath the big slide. I saw his shadow near the swing set. I held my breath. I peaked around one side of the slide. No one. I turned around to run only to be met with a funny looking face. I screamed and fell on the ground laughing._

"_You're it!"_

"_What?! That's not fair, you were making a funny face!" I pouted. He held out his hand. I took it , and he helped me up. As soon as I was up, he took off running. "Hey! Come back, Aiden!" _

"Aiden?"

He smirks. "The one and only."

"" "" "" "" "" "" ""

**So...I've been really lazy and a bad author. I was going to have this posted waaaay earlier, however mommy decided not to pay the bills....that did, however, got me to do my homework.**

**-MM  
**


	6. Chapter 5: New Faces

**I've been away for far too long. I don't really have free time right now, but I don't feel like doing homework at the moment. Ha.**

**Disclaimer: South of Nowhere ain't mine.**

**"" "" "" "" "" ""  
**

_Previously:_

_I turn around to see the boy Stephanie punched earlier. He really looks familiar._

"_**Spencer!"**_

_**I ran as fast as I could. I had to get away from him. His footsteps moved faster. I crawled underneath the big slide. I saw his shadow near the swing set. I held my breath. I peeked around one side of the slide. No one. I turned around to run only to be met with a funny looking face. I screamed and fell on the ground laughing.**_

"_**You're it!"**_

"_**What? That's not fair, you were making a funny face!" I pouted. He held out his hand. I took it , and he helped me up. As soon as I was up, he took off running. "Hey! Come back, Aiden!" **_

"_Aiden?"_

_He smirks. "The one and only."_

**South King High**

**Chapter 5: New Faces**

**North King High Party**

**9:55pm.**

Stephanie looks at me with confusion.

"Spence, how the hell do you know this jerkoff?"

He looks so different now. He's not the scrawny, pale boy I once knew. His arms are larger, he's tan, and he has a tattoo of a scorpion on his right bicep.

"We were friends." I answer Stephanie.

Aiden chuckles. "Were? Come on, Spencer. I know we lost contact, but I'd still love to be your friend."

Aiden was one of the nicest people I knew. He babysat me when I was in 5th grade. I felt special having a friend three years older than me.

Stephanie growls, "You're not going to be her friend or anything to her. Stay away from Spencer."

I furrow my brows and before I could get a word out, Stephanie starts dragging me indoor. I turn around and see Aiden shrug at me. As I step through the door, a strong smell of beer hits me. Well, no wonder. There's like two hundred teenagers here, drunkenly dancing, making out in a corner, and just plain making a fool of themselves. I heard Stephanie mumble something about a drink and left Lily to watch me.

"You want to go sit down?" she asks.

"Sure." I shrug.

We make our way to the couch pushed against a wall to make room for the dance floor. Lily sat to my right, and to my left was a brunette girl making out with some blonde guy. Lily looks at me.

"Ya know, I'm not much of a partier. I don't know why I keep going to them."

"Stephanie." I say, "It's because you follow her around."

If it weren't for the fact that Lily was so pale, I would've missed her blushing. I open my mouth to make another comment, but I was interrupted by the sound of glass shattering then someone yelling.

"That's Stephanie's voice!" Lily exclaims.

We rush to the kitchen where all the commotion was and saw Stephanie holding her left arm. There was a shattered beer bottle on the kitchen floor, and across from Stephanie was a petite brunette.

"Just save yourself the trouble and get the hell out of here before I call them on you." The girl says.

Call who? What the hell is going on? Lily takes Stephanie's right arm and tells her she needs to clean her arm. I notice the trickle of crimson blood roll down her left arm. Oh shit. Lily takes Stephanie to the bathroom. Just as the brunette was about to follow them, a gruff voice stops her.

"Kyla, just stop. That was completely unnecessary. You know how much danger you've put yourself in for attacking her?"

I turn around and see Aiden standing behind me. He sighs and rubs his temple. Kyla rolls her eyes and looks down at her feet.

"She had it coming." She mumbled.

Aiden finally notices me and gives me an apologetic look.

"You should go home, Spencer."

I nod and make my way to the bathroom where Lily and Stephanie are. I do not want to stay here any longer. Way too much drama for me. As I turn a corner, I get knocked to the ground.

"Fuck!" someone yells.

I look up to see an angry, but very attractive brunette holding a cup. Her white sleeveless, cut-off shirt was soaking wet. Uh oh.

"You little shit, you ruined my top!" She glares at me.

Oh God, please don't hurt me. Please, don't hurt me. I cower and my vision gets blurry as unshed tears form.

I hear the brunette sigh. She mumbles something before telling me to stand up. I do as she says and keep my head down.

"You're lucky I hate seeing a cute girl cry." She says, "Trash this and get me a bottle." She hands me the red, plastic cup before walking into a room down the hall. Lily and Stephanie still haven't came back from the bathroom. I shrug and head back to the kitchen, not wanting to upset the extremely attractive brown-haired woman. She was hot even when she was angry.

I see Aiden sweeping up the last pieces of glass on the floor. Kyla notices me and snaps.

"What do you want?"

I gulp. "Um..uh…" I couldn't get a word out.

Aiden sees me and tells Kyla to back off.

"What are you still doing here, Spencer?" he asks.

I take a deep breath before answering, "Someone told me to-" I get cut off.

"I told her to get me a drink." My heart races as I feel a body step closer to mine.

**"" "" "" "" "" ""**

**Sorry to cut it off from here. Time to start homework. I've probably lost all my readers, but I hope to gain new ones. Anonymous reviews welcomed.**

**I actually had chapter 5 pretty much done, but I lost it and had to rewrite it after like 3 years. Back to winging it.**

**-MM**


End file.
